lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
A Promise is a Promise/Transcript
I did some minor tweaks to the set list for our show at the museum, if you wanna take a look. *I'm off to the museum to finish dressing the stage area! *We'll be there soon. *And, Auriana, don't get side-tracked by boys this time. *Pfft, please. *I have other interests than just boys, you know. *Name three. *That's easy! Magic, smoothies, and, and… Okay, so I like boys. But I really do like other things, too. I just can't think of them right now. *All Talia means to say is try to stay focused. *Of course. On what? *(GIGGLING) *(LAUGHING) I'm kidding! *Performing! That's three. (GIGGLING) *Ah! *Ah! Dinosaur! *(GROANS) Sorry. *Huh? *Not a dinosaur, just me, Matt. *You must be Auriana. *I am... I am! *The curator sent me over to help you set up. *And also keep me out of trouble. *Oh. What kind of trouble? *Things like accidentally knocking over dinosaur bones that took days to assemble. *Ooh, well, accidents do happen. *Around me, they happen a lot. *(GASPS) *I get so mesmerized by all the beautiful... *(SIGHS) *I mean, cool stuff that I don't see where I'm going. *Totally relate. (GASPS) *Cute. I mean, cool stuff, distracting! *I, er, I helped set up the T-Rex exhibit. *I can give you a tour if you want. *(CHUCKLES) Yeah! *IRIS: Nice job, Auriana! *But where are you? *(SNIFFING) *Iris, Talia, oh, um... *This is Matt. (CHUCKLES) *He just showed me the most amazing dinosaur exhibit! *You should come by to see it. *Well, I better get back to work before my boss gets upset with me. *Okay, bye. *MATT: Ah! *(BOTH GROANS) *Dinosaurs? *That's what you're interested in? *Huh? *Yes. They're incredible! *Huh… *No, really. *They remind me of my pets back in Volta! *Sure they do. *(GROWL) *Come on, we have lots of time before our show. *Let's go see the new exhibits. *(LAUGHING) *Whoa. *Hmm? *(GASPS) *(AURIANA SIGHS) *Yep, that's a diamond all right. *But seriously, what's more awesome than a T-Rex? *That is! I could've swore it was shimmering a second ago. *Just like an Oracle Gem. *’’’Auriana:’’’ Sweet! Let's check it out! *(ALARM BLARING) *Huh? Was that me? *Step away from the display! *(GASPS) *I have a walkie-talkie and I'm not afraid to use it! *We're so sorry. Honest. *We didn't mean to do anything wrong. *Is everyone okay? What happened? *I got carried away by the beauty of the exhibit and I got a little, tiny bit too close. *It was just an accident, Stanley. You know how it is. I do it all the time. *I sure do, Matt. *Look, it's not like they were planning on stealing it or anything. *Right? *Absolutely! *Positively! *Never! *GIRLS: We promise! *Hmm. Consider yourselves warned. *Next time, you'll be escorted off the premises and banned from the museum. Permanently! * Permanently? Er… That's a really long time. *Mmm-hmm. Hmm. *Well, I better get back. *Wanna meet up later in the Hypsilophodon exhibit? *I love Hypsi-doodle-ons! *Sure, see you later. *(CHUCKLES) *Ah! * (GASPS) *(GIGGLING) *Hypsi-doodle-ons? *Uh-huh. *I think these creatures are going to prove very helpful. * Yeah! Er, how? *(GROWLS) *(GASPS) *What do we do now? We can't get close to it. *A promise is a promise. *Are you sure you saw it shimmer, Iris? I don't see it. *Me either. *Auriana! *(GASPS) *Maybe we can't get close enough, but a little spell can. *(GASPS) That's brilliant, Talia! We'll miniaturize ourselves, create tiny invisible vessels, hover above the alarm perimeter, and telescopically study the gem with a... *Or we can have the Cristanascere Spell read the properties of the gem. *Hmm. *(GASPS) Someone needs help. *Can you do the spell without me? *Mmm-hmm. *Hmm. *(MAN GROANING) *(GASPS) *Hello? Anyone in here? *(CONTINUES GROANING) *Sound effects. Cool. *(MAN GRUNTING LOUDLY) *Not so cool! *Careful! This thing's gonna fall any second now! *(BOTH GRUNTING) *The head started to tilt during a tour. *I got the kids out, but then the whole thing started to fall over. *(GASPS) *I think I can fix the problem if you can hang on a few more seconds. *I had no idea you knew so much about dinosaur bones. *Let's just say I've developed a knack for learning lots of new things. *Cristagelurom. *(SIGHS) *Oh, no, do you feel that? Someone's blasting the air conditioning! *Er, it's probably just an electrical malfunction. I'm sure it'll be fixed soon. *But these bones are fragile. They're over 65 million years old! *Wow! *Hmm. *Hey, you were right, it was just a glitch. *It's warming up already. *You can lower your arms now. *Huh? *Oh. Right. *Thank you. You saved my job! *If there's anything I can do... *(GASPS) I know, I'll give you a free paleontological tour any time you want! *Er, thanks? *You're welcome! And you can even bring Auriana! *Huh? *Well, you better check on those kids, make sure they're okay! *Cristacaptus! *(AMARU SQUEAKING) *Amaru! *(GROANS) *Sorry. My bad. *(DOOR OPENS) *(GRUNTS) *Hold it right there! *(GASPS) *(GASPS) *Er, is the title of a song we'll be singing tonight in the garden. Just wanted to personally invite you to the show. *(CHUCKLES) Toodles. *Phew! That was close. Thanks to you. *You always blow our cover, Mephisto! *Hmm. *Crista… *Wait! *(BOTH CHUCKLE) *(SIGHS) *(CHUCKLES) *Okay. Where were we? Oh, yes. *Cristanascere... *Hang on! *(GASPS) *(AURIANA HUMMING) *(SCOFFS) *Suddenly, miniaturizing ourselves and hovering above the perimeter doesn't seem so silly now, does it? *No, it still does. *We've just got to do the Cristanascere Spell fast before he comes back. *Cri… *Ahem. *Did you drop this? *Oh. Yes, thank you. *Can't do a show without our set list. *That reminds me. *Auriana, didn't you say there was something wrong with the T-Rex exhibit? *Er... I don't... *Of course you did! *Why don't you show the security guard what you were talking about? *At the T-Rex exhibit? Which is in a different room than this one. * Fun! *(GASPS) *MAN OVER PA: Ladies and gentlemen, the museum will close in five minutes. *(STANLEY SCOFFS) *Hmm. *Mmm-hmm. *(GASPS) *(SCOFFS) *(CHUCKLES) *(SCOFFS) *(BOTH CHUCKLE) *Cristanascere! *Huh? *What did you find out? *It is and isn't an Oracle Gem. *I'm pretty sure it's impossible to be something and not be something at the same time. *I thought so, too. Until today. *Now it's a puzzle we need to solve. *Ooh, I love puzzles! *(PANTING) Uh, girls, we've got company. *(LAUGHS) I got it! *(ALARM BLARING) *ALL: Crystal Modus Mora. *Hmm. *Thought I heard the alarm. Eh, another glitch, I guess. *IRIS: Iris, Princess of Ephedia! *AURIANA: Auriana, Princess of Volta! *TALIA: Talia, Princess of Xeris! *ALL: Amaru, now! *ALL: Huh? *BOTH: Mmm? (CHUCKLE) *Where's Amaru when we need him? *(EXPLOSION) *(GRUNTS) *PRINCESSES: Amaru! *IRIS: Amaru! Quick! The Arena! *Hand it over, Mephisto! *It's mine. I got it fair and square. *Nothing's fair and square about stealing! *Hello, I'm Mephisto! *Ribbon of Volta! *(GRUNTING) *(GROWLS) *Cristemsabrus! *Wand of Xeris! *(GRUNTING) *Catch this! *You're not so tough! You've got pink hair! *Huh, jealous? *(CACKLING) *(GASPING) *This game is over! *Animadeios! *Wow! A real live dinosaur! *(ROARING) *Charging right for us! *(BOTH CACKLING) *The Oracle Gem! *(YELLS) *Huh? *(GASPS) *Crysta-Tectus! *Crystal Colidum! *(ROARING) *(GASPS) *(BOTH CACKLING) *Crystempactus! *(MEPHISTO GRUNTING) *No! *(GROWLS) *Get up! I want that gem back! *(ROARING) *(ALL GASPING) *His tail! *Girls, Matt told me the T-Rex uses the tail for balance. *We can use that against him! *ALL: Crystal Ligare! *(BOTH GASPS) *Xeris! *Volta! *Ephedia! *PRINCESSES: Crystal Luxtra! *(SCREAMING) *(GROWLING) *Argh! *(CHUCKLES) *(GROWLS) It's a fake. *It's not an Oracle Gem? *No, but it is protecting one. *Look closely. There's a Tangram Shield on this gem. *Only the most powerful magic can decode the puzzle of the Tangram Shield. *I guess it's up to you, Talia. *I know the spell, but I'm not the one who's powerful enough. *Iris, Princess of Ephedia, must do it. *Are you sure I'm ready? *Of course you're ready. I'll guide you. Cristaseptena Pandi. *Cristaseptena Pandi. *Again, Iris. We need the facets to rise. *(INHALES) *Cristaseptena Pandi! *You're doing great, Iris. *Cristacoronare. *Cristacoronare! It's hard! (GRUNTS) *Concentrate. *(GASPS) *Cristalapis Manatum. *Cristalapis Manatum! *(GASPS) You did it! *(LAUGHS) *I knew you could. *I couldn't have done it without you two. *You always have faith in me. *Crystal Solvenda! *Hold it right there! Hand over the stone! *Huh? *What stone? *The missing stone... But...I saw... *It was gone. *Not gone, right there, might wanna put some glass around that. *Huh? *(CROWD CHEERING) *Auriana, we're sorry we teased you about being interested only in boys. *Yes, without your knowledge of the T-Rex, who knows what would've happened. *Aw, thanks, you two! I told you dinosaurs were fascinating. Did you know... *Hey. Ah! *Looks like I'll be here all summer if you wanna come see me again. *I mean, learn more about dinosaurs. *How's tomorrow? *(KISSES) *(GIGGLING) *Okay, so let's rock! *Hmm! *Playing ---- THE END ---- More coming soon... Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts